(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of recovering waste heat, and is more particularly concerned with an apparatus for recovering waste heat from the exhaust pipe of an apparatus such as a water heater and utilizing the heat to warm influent water supplied to the apparatus.
(2) Prior Art
Some attempts have been made to recover heat from an exhaust pipe or chimney and to utilize the heat for a useful purpose. However, these attempts have not been entirely successful, as they have been both inefficient and expensive to fabricate.